


kiss me quick (just can't stand this waiting)

by daredvil



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I guess????, Kissing, M/M, Pining, dont know how to tag this lmao, everyone but dimitri and dedue are really just in the background, kind of a 5 plus 1 thing but idk, no beta we die like men, this fic is bascially dimitri learning to be normal again via kissing and his love for dedue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredvil/pseuds/daredvil
Summary: 'cause your lips are lips I long to know,kiss me quick because I love you so.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Flayn, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	kiss me quick (just can't stand this waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas luci!!

Dimitri thinks he should feel something for these people; he remembers their names, their faces, the time they spent together when his hair was shorter and he was brighter. 

Some of them are still kind and earnestly trying to help him, but he sees it in their eyes. The fear, pity, confusion, all because of what he’s done, what he is- the light tug of his hair brings him back to himself. _Not on a battlefield_ , he has to remind himself. He is in his old room, in the monastery. Someone is combing through his hair, his hand clenches the light linen shirt draped over his stomach. He smells sharp ginger, he remembers he’s here with Dedue.

“Your Highness?” Dedue speaks softly, almost a whisper, comb stilling in Dimitri’s blond hair. “Do you need me to stop?”

Dimitri breathes heavily through his nose, eye shut, “No,” He sags forward, head bowed and chin to chest, and huffs out a harsh breath. “No, we have to leave for dinner,” Dimitri slowly sits up and leans back to look at Dedue. “Continue, please,”

“Yes, my lord,” Dedue sucks in a breath and begins combing Dimitri’s hair again. It’s quiet, just the two men breathing and the gentle shush of hair passing through the comb. After another few moments, Dedue sets the brush down on the vanity and picks up a soft, black silk hair tie and begins bunching Dimitri’s hair together. 

“Dedue, really,” Dimitri sighs and shifts uncomfortably, “The leather band is fine.”

Dedue hums an agreement but continues to use the silk. “Adequate does not mean best, my lord. In combat it suits its purpose fine, but for now it is just dinner,” He finishes the knot and places his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, removing it almost immediately when he feels Dimitri tense. “I’ll get your coat and we’ll be off,” He walks to the other side of the room and takes a moment to check Dimitri’s coat, as if he hadn’t before Dimitri had left the bath.

Dimitri rises, adjusts his shirt then steps into the coat Dedue is holding open. It isn’t his usual attire, but Byleth gently suggested wearing more casual clothing for meals with everyone. 

Dimitri still feels fake, a shadow of who he used to be placed in the middle of people he was once close to. 

The meal passes by quickly enough, everyone compliments Ashe and Byleth’s daphnel stew and they almost cheer when Mercedes announces she’s made saghert and cream for dessert. Mercedes plates Dimitri a generous portion with a smile that Dimitri can’t quite return. When she sits back down across from him, he tilts his head in acknowledgement and that seems to be enough for her. 

The dining hall’s chatter is more subdued now, everyone content and just a touch sleepy. Annette by Mercedes’ side finishes her dessert in record time, beaming as she praises Mercedes. Mercedes blushes slightly, but she looks quite pleased, and she offers Annette the last of her saghert off her own plate. Annette throws her arms around Mercedes’ shoulders and plants an exaggerated kiss on her cheek, making them both giggle. Dimitri feels like a voyeur, his cheeks turn pink against his will, but he can’t seem to look away. Mercedes presses a kiss to Annette’s cheek then pushes her plate towards the other girl. Annette takes Mercedes’ hand and laces their fingers together as she takes the last bite. Smiling as Mercedes pecks her cheek again. 

Suddenly, its too much for Dimitri. Their kisses, their hands, their smiles. He feels frustrated and annoyed and he doesn’t know why. He jolts up, startling the table.

“Excuse me,” he mutters and all but runs out of the hall. He hears Mercedes tell Dedue not to worry about helping clean the tables then Dedue’s quick footsteps.

“Are you alright?” Dedue catches up with him quickly, even as Dimitri doesn’t slow down.

“Just suddenly tired, I’m going to bed,”

They’re both silent until they reach Dimitri’s room, before Dedue can say anything Dimitri throws himself into his bed, turning to face the wall as he wraps a quilt around himself. Dedue sighs and walks to the side of Dimitri’s bed.

“Your Highness, at least your boots, please,” Dedue pleads gently.

Dimitri huffs, throwing the quilt off him as he sits up. He can feel that he’s being childish, but he can’t stop himself. His cheeks still burn at the thought of Annette and Mercedes, he laces his own hands together to mimic theirs and he sighs. _Ah_ , he thinks, _envy_. The thought of him being envious of his own friends being happy makes him more upset; he doesn’t deserve what they have.

Dedue kneels and begins unlacing Dimitri’s boots with practiced efficiency, only looking up once he’s finished.

“Anything else?”

Dimitri finally looks up from his lap to meet Dedue’s gaze, “No,”

Dedue gives Dimitri a small smile and stands, moving to put the boots away, “Will you have me leave you for the night?”

Dimitri stands, fingers still interlocked, and walks over to his retainer, “Get some rest,” 

“Yes, at once,” Dedue tilts his head and moves to leave but stops when Dimitri steps closer to him, “Your Highness?”

Dimitri keeps walking forward to rest his forehead against Dedue’s collarbone, “I’m so tired, Dedue,” He drops his hands and wraps them around himself, pressing his face further into Dedue’s shirt, “Thank you for your help,”

Dimitri can feel Dedue gulp and sense his heart begin to race so he pulls back to look up. Dedue looks as reserved as ever, but his quick breath gives something away. Dimitri rises on his toes to press a soft kiss to the scar on Dedue’s cheek. Dedue doesn’t move, doesn’t pull away, but after a moment Dimitri feels him relax. Dimitri pulls away to look at Dedue’s face again and realizes they’re both flushed.

Dimitri turns away, suddenly flustered and angry with himself for acting without thinking, “Good night,”

Dedue coughs and fumbles with the doorknob, “Good night,”

* * *

Dimitri finds himself leaving the library and on his way to the greenhouse. He’s finished the chapter of the book he had been reading when Dedue said he was leaving for just an hour, and yet can’t seem to remember anything he’d read in the past half an hour or so. His mind keeps wandering, the beginnings of a daydream; a bouquet of tulips, calloused hands, the smell of ginger. He passes through the dining hall silently, nods at Mercedes’ gentle hello, then stops at the top of the stairs to look at the pond for a moment. At the end of the dock he sees Byleth and Seteth, and a tug at the corners of Dimitri’s mouth as he hears her laugh. He’s only heard it a few times, even before the war, but now it’s richer, true and real. He sees Seteth smile and reel in his fishing line. As Dimitri starts down the steps he can hear them talk, Byleth is teaching Seteth to fish, she’s kind and only teasing him a little but Dimitri can tell Seteth doesn’t mind. 

Walking down the steps, he can see Flayn and Ashe sitting on the bench pressed up on the stone wall by the pond, a book in Flayn’s hands as she watches Ashe talk animatedly about the best part of the book. It isn’t about Loog, which surprises Dimitri, but a hero who stops an assassination at a grand ball, then dances with his true love for the entire court to see. Flayn’s wide eyes never leave Ashe’s grinning face for a moment, gasping and nodding at the appropriate moments. Dimitri allows himself a closed mouth smile and moves to see the wares in the cart by the pond, pretending not to eavesdrop. Flayn says she’ll definitely begin to read it as soon as she can. He hears soft melancholy in hear voice when she says she wishes there were more chances to dance before the war. 

Dimitri sighs and finally turns to walk to the garden, silently wishing the same, when he sees Ashe hop up from the bench and give an elaborate hand flourish, dipping into a low bow with his hand out. Flayn laughs and sets the book on the bench, taking his hand. Ashe kisses her knuckles gently and Dimitri can see them blushing from here, both laughing quietly at their silliness. Ashe twirls her deftly and they fall into quick step, clumsy without music, yet they giggle. Dimitri pulls his eye away when he feels Byleth’s eyes on him. Seteth is turned towards the water, finally being able to hook something, and Byleth is simply looking at Dimitri, an affectionate expression on her face as she waves at him. When she turns to watch Flayn, her face breaks into a grin. Dimitri turns away, his chest inexplicably warm.

Dimitri pushes the door to the greenhouse open, giving a hushed hello to the keeper as he walks to the far wall. Dedue is on one knee, clearing a space in the soil for new seeds, Dimitri can only guess what they are.

“Hello,” Dimitri greets, stepping to Dedue’s side.

Dedue rises quickly and presses his hands into the gardening apron tied to his hip, “Your Highness, I did not expect you to join me,” Once he deems his hands clean enough, Dedue moves to straighten his shirt pushing the laces from his neck to drape on his chest, drawing Dimitri’s attention. “Do you require anything?”

Dimitri watches a bead of sweat work its way down from Dedue’s jaw to the hollow of his neck, he drags his eyes back up to his retainer’s face and swallows thickly, “No. I wanted to see if, perhaps, you did,” Dimitri kneels where Dedue was working before, pulling Dedue by the hand down with him again. He turns and is slightly startled to find Dedue’s face closer than he thought it would be, yet he doesn’t move away. “Let me help?”

He can’t read Dedue’s face for a moment, somewhere between confusion and wonder, then Dedue smiles and Dimitri can’t help but smile as well. “If you insist, Byleth has asked that I plant tomatoes; all that is left to do is place the seeds, cover, then water them,” 

Dedue retrieves the seeds from a pocket on his apron, holds his hand out for Dimitri to take some seeds. Dimitri pinches a few out of Dedue’s palm, sprinkling them in the space Dedue has made a few at a time until both their hands are seedless. Without prompting, Dimitri pushes the loose earth over the seeds gently and pats it down. Dedue turns to his side to get the watering can on the ground but doesn’t pour yet, holding it towards Dimitri.

“Would you like to water them?” Dedue asks.

Dimitri shakes his head and huffs out a sigh. “I am kneeling nearly in dirt with you and you insist on using titles, what am I to do with you?” A raised eyebrow and a coy smile on his face lets Dedue know he’s only half teasing as he takes the watering can, careful not to dirty Dedue’s hands with soil again. Dimitri tips the can forward, pouring until he thinks the seeds have had their fill. He hands Dedue back the can and stays kneeling, brushing his hands haphazardly on his thighs as Dedue gets to his feet.

“Thank you, my lord, you did well,” Dedue holds his right hand out for Dimitri to take.

Dimitri lets out a startled laugh, “I… thank you, Dedue,” Dimitri takes Dedue’s hand in both of his own and pushes himself up, looking up at Dedue, almost chest to chest and not quite being able to let go of his hand. The air has changed, charged with something Dimitri cannot place, and it dawns on Dimitri that they’re alone in the greenhouse, maybe they’ve been for a while.

Dedue doesn’t pull his hand away or take a step back, his voice is quiet, suddenly small. “Not just the gardening. I am simply… proud of you,” Dimitri feels his chest swell, suddenly feeling too small for his skin, feeling things he cannot begin to name. The warmth in his chest burns hotter now.

They stay like that for a few moments, staring at each other, not as royal and vassal but as friends, Dimitri thinks. Dimitri can feel himself turn pink, unsure if the air in the greenhouse or being so close to Dedue is to blame. He finally takes a step back and closes his eye, keeping Dedue’s hand in his then brings it to his lips, knuckles warm and calloused against his lips. He can hear Dedue’s breath hitch, almost stop, and he looks up. 

“Thank you, Dedue.” 

* * *

The cat in Dimitri’s arms meows, paws playfully swatting at his blond hair as Dimitri walks through the monastery. He absently strokes the cat’s stomach, smiling as it purrs loudly. Taking walks has become a habit every time Dedue is pulled to attend to other things like training or kitchen duty and the monastery’s cats have taken to following Dimitri around until he pays them attention.

Byleth volunteered Dimitri to round up everyone for lunch, but he’s in no rush. Almost everyone is heading to the hall, the only people he hasn’t seen are Shamir and Catherine. Dimitri finally spots them by the gazebo in the gardens. 

They’re sitting side by side, Shamir reading a book and Catherine seems to be just trying to stay awake. Catherine eyes are half lidded, her arms crossed over her stomach as her head slowly droops to Shamir’s shoulder. Shamir turns to look at the top of Catherine’s head with an affectionate little smile. She leans forward to kiss the top of Catherine’s forehead, holding her lips against Catherine for a moment before pulling away.

The calico jumps out of Dimitri’s arms then bounds to the bench by the couple. It jumps onto the bench then crawls into Catherine’s lap, yawning before it curls up. Shamir looks up to see Dimitri by one of the archways and gives him a polite smile.

Dimitri speaks quietly, “Byleth has asked everyone to gather for lunch, take your time,”

Shamir nods and goes back to her book, Dimitri leaves.

As he enters the dining hall, he greets Alois and makes his way to Dedue. He’s already seated, chatting with Ingrid, but moves to stand when he sees Dimitri. Dimitri shakes his head and pushes him back down with a hand on Dedue’s shoulder. Dedue nods and turns back to Ingrid. Dimitri listens to them for a minute before Byleth calls his name, asking for some help plating the food. Dimitri bends down, kisses the top of Dedue’s quickly and hurries to Byleth’s side across the room. 

Ingrid’s mirthful chuckle as Dedue stumbles over his words makes him smile.

* * *

As he nears the training grounds, he’s surprised to hear Felix _and_ Sylvain’s voices. As of late, Felix trains alone since Sylvain began using a horse in battles. Dimitri tries to stay quiet as he enters, he doesn’t want to make Felix upset with his presence. He watches them spar, wooden sword against wooden sword, and is impressed with how much Sylvain can hold his own against Felix. He even feels quietly amused when Felix actually makes a few quips to rile his opponent up, he turns away for only a moment when suddenly the thud of a body against the ground announces a winner. 

Felix is victorious, Sylvain pinned below him and Dimitri can see the red head grinning. They’re speaking quieter now, Dimitri can’t hear what they’re saying anymore, just a whisper of a whisper, but he jumps when Sylvain moans not so quietly. Dimitri slides behind a pillar, not meaning to be voyeuristic, but if he makes himself known now it’ll probably be worse. It’s silent for a moment, then another, then another. He peeks his head out just in time to see Felix lower his head to kiss up Sylvain’s neck before sprinting out of the training grounds, face as red as a sunset. Sylvain gets up quickly to chase him, chuckling breathlessly even as his blush rivals Felix’s. 

The grounds, suddenly empty, feels almost oppressively silent as if to shame Dimitri. He touches his cheeks with his fingers, letting out a shaky sigh. Before anyone else can come in, Dimitri leaves, not quite running back to his quarters. He slams the door shut and quickly locks the door, hands down his trousers before he even reaches the bed. Dimitri thinks of silver hair, strong hands, and imagines kissing a scarred, tan neck. 

* * *

Dimitri slowly makes his way up the stone steps going towards the library. Manuela recommended a few books on magic after a few near misses in a battle and he thought it best to take her not-so-subtle hint. 

Dimitri walks past the first few rooms, enjoying the quiet, before he hears Byleth’s laugh coming out of Seteth’s office. He comes up to the curve of the hall and sees the door has been left open, from where he stands he can see Byleth’s back, her arms wrapped around Seteth’s waist as his drape on her shoulders. Byleth murmurs something that makes Seteth smile before she pulls him toward her for a kiss. Seteth moves to cup her face with one hand, the other cupping the back of her head. Their kiss turns heated after a second, Dimitri thinks he can even hear their breath quicken before he hurries out, books and magic forgotten.

When he reaches the bottom of the staircase, he flattens his back against the wall and presses the heel of his hand over his eye. His cheeks burn with embarrassment at having seen his friend in such a manner and he cringes at the idea of ever being found out. 

“Your Highness?” Dedue’s voice startles him, “Are you alright?”

Dimitri snaps to stand up straight, arms by his sides, “Ah, yes, I’m fine! I just need to, er, go get some air. Walk with me?”

Dimitri smiles when Dedue nods and tactfully doesn’t bring up Dimitri’s blush. Dedue falls in step by Dimitri’s side as they amble towards nowhere in particular. 

“Anything on your mind, my lord?” Dedue’s voice is just a touch smug, Dimitri thinks Dedue knows more than he’s letting on.

Dimitri turns to look at Dedue, taking a moment to enjoy the charming smile on Dedue’s face before answering, “Don’t worry about me, Dedue,”

Dedue lets his shoulder brush Dimitri’s, “Let’s be off, you’re scheduled for training soon,”

* * *

There’s blood in Dimitri’s smile, he can feel it coat his teeth and tongue as he whips around to impale another soldier on the battlefield with his lance. Is the blood his? The last enemy’s? He cannot say but the taste of it spurs him onto his next target with an almost manic shout. Another, another, another, _another_ ; breathe in, breathe out, in, out. Dimitri can’t tell how many more he’s felled when he hears the scuffle not far behind him. The ringing of metal sliding against metal, the sound of it passing into flesh, all familiar sounds in battle, but then a shout. A voice he can recall. _Dedue_. 

Dimitri whirls to see Dedue on his back, a sword slipped between cracks Dimitri doesn’t remember in the armor. Dimitri all but throws himself to his knees by Dedue’s head. He lets out a sharp gasp, breathing harshly, his shaking hands meeting Dedue’s on his stomach. Everything is so _red_ , Dimitri can just barely bring himself to look at Dedue’s face.

“Your Highness…” Dedue’s voice is small but strong, mouth already being stained by blood. He groans and takes Dimitri’s hands in his own, maneuvering around his wound.

Dimitri shakes his head side to side violently, “Shut up, you fool!” _Can I save him?_ “I can fix this I just need to call for…”

Dedue tries to smile, it can’t move past a grimace at best. “Anything to save you,” He squeezes Dimitri’s hands. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the dirt. 

Dimitri lets out a wrecked sob as he clutches Dedue’s face, almost draping himself over Dedue’s chest, then begins shaking him roughly. “You can’t, no, not now- please!” Dimitri’s head falls to Dedue’s chest plate, heaving with grief now. “No, damn it- please, please, no, no, no!"

He feels hands on his shoulders, someone pulling him away, he hears someone speak but it is distant and far away, he can only see _red_.

“ _No!_ ” He struggles against their grip, reaching for the dagger at his hip and manages to toss his assailant onto their back. Dimitri flips onto them, teeth bared and snarling, steel pressed under their chin. One of Dimitri’s knees holding down their left arm, Dimitri’s left hand securing the soldier’s right arm to the ground. 

Where Dimitri expects to see a helmet he’s surprised to find no armor at all, he pauses, unsure for a moment. Scars littered across this face, a shock of white hair against brown skin. He hears a deep voice speaking, can’t recognize it at first, sees the soldier’s lips moving. 

“Dimitri,” How could this soldier possibly know his name? He looks into the man’s eyes. “Dimitri!” 

He stays frozen for a long moment, panic and anger dissipating into confusion, fear, and _relief_. Dimitri throws the dagger to the side, careful of Dedue’s skin, then wraps his arms around Dedue as best he can while still straddling his stomach. 

Dimitri presses his face into Dedue’s neck, embarrassed since he is sure that he’s leaving Dedue deaf from his sobs and soaked from his tears and yet he can’t stop. Dimitri trembles when he feels Dedue’s on his bare shoulder blade and neck, his thumbs gently caressing Dimitri’s skin. Dimitri can hear him talking but it takes a moment for the words to process. 

Dedue is reciting who he is, who Dimitri is, the date, the time, where they are, and it suddenly overwhelms Dimitri so he jolts up, breath still erratic. He feels Dedue’s hands pull away from his back to rest on his thighs, hot as an iron brand even through his trousers. Dimitri’s hair sticks to his wet cheeks, shuddering breaths pushing and pulling his hair from his lips. Dedue gingerly reaches a hand to Dimitri’s face, tenderly moving blond hair out of the way. 

“Dedue…” Dimitri’s throat constricts, he sucks in a deep breath and feels like he could double over and weep again. Instead, he shuts his eye tightly, lunges down, and presses a hard kiss over Dedue’s mouth. Surprised, Dedue stiffens, hands flying to Dimitri’s waist. Dimitri pulls away, cupping Dedue’s face in his hands and looks into his eyes with a wild expression. “You’re not dead… you called me by my name!”

“I… suppose I did,” Dedue lets out a laugh, mostly a puff of air. A moment passes, then two, eye contact between them never wavering. Dedue sighs, face hardening, takes Dimitri’s hands off his face and presses them to Dimtri’s chest. “Your Highness, I have a duty to you, as your vassal, but this...” Dimitri’s face sours instantly, scrambling to get off the ground while wiping his face with his hands, fresh tears stinging his eyes. Dedue raises his hands to steady Dimitri, “Please, do not look at me that way.”

Dimitri slaps Dedue’s hands away, grabbing his wrists and slamming them to the floor by Dedue’s head. “So stop saying we can’t be friends! Stop saying such awful things!” Dedue’s face, tilted up to look at Dimitri, almost gives no hint of what he’s feeling but his eyes shine with unshed tears. “Listen, Dedue, perhaps you consider me to be someone special, but I think the same of you. You are irreplaceable. Cherished,” Dimitri squeezes Dedue’s wrists and looks at him pleadingly. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Dedue breathes, leaving Dimitri off kilter with the abrupt subject change.

Dimitri sighs, lets go of Dedue’s wrists to roll off and sit on the floor. Dedue gets up to sit at Dimitri’s side and waits. “I… we were in a battle. I think you took a blow meant for me. I didn’t… I couldn’t save you,” Dimitri’s hands run through his hair, tugging it back until his scalp stings. “Not simply a dream, Dedue, it was a nightmare,” Dimitri clenches his jaw, “You have saved me in countless ways. Five years ago, I did nothing but await my execution within my jail cell. Was it not you that saved me? What will I do if I can’t save you?” 

Dedue speaks soothingly, “You will save me, you have saved me, you won’t be rid of me that easily,”

Dimitri lets out a breathy chuckle, “Dedue... I don’t want to be just your friend,” Dedue shifts closer, letting his thigh touch Dimitri’s. “I love you, I want you to be mine and I can’t pretend otherwise anymore,” 

Dedue puts an arm around Dimitri’s shoulders and pulls him into his chest, Dimitri lets himself be moved but he can’t relax.

“I adore you,” Dedue finally says, “Perhaps I have loved you from the very beginning. I cannot abandon my duty to you and yet, to be your friend...is what I have always wanted,”

Dimitri sighs, “Is that so? I...I am glad to hear it,” 

“To say I don’t want more than that, however, would be a lie,” 

Dimitri can hear Dedue’s heart hammering in his chest and he takes a deep breath before he sits up to face him, “Can I kiss you? Properly, so I know I’m not dreaming?”

Dedue closes his eyes and nudges his nose against Dimitri’s, his hand on Dimitri’s face calloused and firm. Dimitri hesitates a moment before tilting his head up to meet Dedue’s lips with his. 

Tentative at first, lips barely touching until Dedue pulls Dimitri forward. Dimitri melts into Dedue’s familiar warmth, all but climbing into Dedue’s arms just to be closer to him. Dimitri feels like if they ever stop kissing, the world will end. Dedue’s kiss is all-encompassing, bruising and possessive; it leaves Dimitri breathless. Dimitri slides his tongue against the seam of Dedue’s lips and almost whines when Dedue’s tongue touches his. Dimitri clutches Dedue’s waist, almost panting into Dedue’s soft, open mouth before he pulls away.

Dedue rubs his thumb along Dimitri’s cheekbone, only breaking eye contact to press another fervent kiss to Dimitri’s lips. When he pulls away, Dimitri tries to follow his lips but Dedue holds his face back.

“Please call upon me when you walk alone at night. Even when you go out in the day, please tell me where you are going, and whom you are meeting,” Dedue’s smile is fond, Dimitri finds it so dazzling that he can’t take his eyes off him.

“In the end, I suppose there is no fixing your overprotectiveness, is there? I suppose I can live with that, my beloved,” Dimitri laughs, bright and musical, as Dedue presses kiss after kiss along his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully no one is too ooc! i haven't written an actual fic since 2014 but i love dimidue so much i had to do something for them


End file.
